


i'd be the last shred of truth in the lost myth of true love

by censored, LilacsAndLilies



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, College, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is French in this but its barely mentioned, Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Romantic Soulmates, i just feel its important for yall to know, only in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: 5 times Peter and Harry have to tell people they’re soulmatesand 1 time they already know
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).



Fall was in full swing as everyone started to get settled into the new school year. It was their Junior year now, and even though Peter already had two years of experience going to a different school than Harry, it still felt weird not having the other boy by his side, especially after spending the entire summer practically glued to each other. Any moment that Peter wasn’t out patrolling and Harry wasn’t at Oscorp shadowing his father, they were together. 

To make up for what Peter wasn’t even going to deny was separation anxiety, the two made plans to meet at their usual coffee shop after school every day. And as soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Peter began to make his way there.

The moment Peter stepped out onto the school steps, a light breeze hit his face. It wasn’t really cold out yet, but it was chilly enough to warrant a sweater. May had shoved the sweater at him as he ran out the door in the morning, and Peter now begrudgingly admitted that it was useful. He pulled on his sweater sleeves, letting the stretched fabric hang beyond his wrists and onto his hands. At the top of the steps Peter paused, taking in a deep breath and enjoying the crisp autumn air before making his way down. It took him a few minutes to clear the campus, quickly getting onto the streets and away from the masses of teens huddled around the front. It was only a few weeks into the school year, but Peter already had the path from school to the coffee shop memorized. He popped in his earbuds as music started playing and the sounds of the city dimmed.

A few minutes into his walk he felt a playful tap on the back of his backpack. Expecting Harry, he stopped and turned around, a bright grin on his face. It was a struggle not to visibly dim when he realized it wasn't Harry. Instead, standing behind him was Emma from his first period English class. He pulled out one of his headphones. "Hey Emma, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just walking this way and I saw you and decided to say hi." She waved at him and gave him a large smile.

"That's nice." He turned to look behind him before absentmindedly looking down at his watch. He didn't want to leave Harry waiting for him. "Where are you headed?" He tried not to seem impatient, but he couldn’t help but make a gesture telling Emma to move, his feet turned to face away. 

Luckily she picked up on it and began walking in time with Peter down the street. "I'm just headed home, I live a little further down this street." She gestured at a tall building up ahead. 

"That's cool." They walked for a bit longer, talking about English class and school.

Eventually, they reached an intersection. The coffee shop was across the street and Peter could already see the familiar strawberry blond boy sitting at a table next to the window. Peter pressed the button to cross the road and smiled when he saw Harry’s head pop up and look at him. "I gotta cross here, see you in school tomorrow?"

Emma took in a sharp breath, her face panicked. "Well actually, there was something I wanted to ask you." 

Peter turned back to face her and nodded. "What is it?"

“I- uh, well…” She looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with them. “I kinda like you and I was wondering if you were my soulmate.” She rushed through her words and Peter had to pause just to process everything she said.

Behind him, the walk sign turned on. He ignored it. “Emma…” How was he supposed to respond to that? “I’ve already met my soulmate.” He pulled up his sweater sleeve to reveal a teal watercolor beaker printed on his forearm. “This is my soulmark and…” he looked over his shoulder and pointed at Harry, “that’s my soulmate.” 

Emma’s cheeks flushed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see your soulmark, so I assumed it was on your arm or something, and mine is too, it’s a squirrel on my upper arm," she pointed at the location, "and you’re really cute and funny and stuff so I got a little hopeful and I guess I got carried away.” 

“It’s ok.” He gave her a smile. “You didn’t know.” 

“Yeah…” She looked away, avoiding Peter’s eyes. “See you tomorrow then. Sorry again.” 

Peter waved at her as she walked away. He felt a little bad about the whole situation, but it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t need to worry. Instead, he turned back to the coffee shop to see Harry looking at him, an inquisitive look on his face. Peter just shrugged and hit the button again.

When he got inside the coffee shop he pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before sliding into the seat in front of the other boy. “Hey.”

“Hey. What was up with the other girl?" Harry tried to look nonchalant, but Peter knew he was worried. Completely unfounded worry, but Peter still thought it was cute. 

He smiled and launched into a story. "So I was walking here from school…"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobia  
> Explained on the note at the bottom

It was the first day after midterms week and Peter and Harry were celebrating their newfound freedom with a breakfast date at a new cafe nearby. It was one Peter had been meaning to visit, but never found the chance to. 

Harry, of course, easily picked up on Peter’s curiosity and promptly planned the trip. Once there, they ordered their meal before sliding into a little booth to wait for their food to be made. Immediately after settling in, Peter reached out his leg, wrapping it around Harry’s and playing with his foot. 

Harry let out a chuckle. “You do this every time.”

“Yeah well, I’m jittery, and your options are either my foot constantly shaking or playing footie with you. The pros here are physical contact and the lack of a shaking table.” Peter shrugged. “The choice seems obvious to me.”

Harry kicked his foot away, reaching out over the table to grab Peter’s hand instead. “If you wanted to touch me, all you needed to do was ask.” He smirked and Peter’s face blushed. He immediately began looking for a different conversation topic.

“Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Well, I remember you mentioning that you wanted to come. We had to celebrate officially being second semester seniors somehow, I thought this might be nice.”

“So it has nothing to do with the crepes they’re selling that you specifically ordered?” Peter grinned, shooting a look at the giant sign in front of the cafe, advertising the crepes. 

“That’s merely a bonus on top of making my boyfriend happy.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at Harry, a fond smile on his face. He played with Harry’s fingers. “Well then, you won’t mind if we switch orders?”

Harry looked to the side, a fake pensive look on his face. “Well…” He dragged out the word, his free hand resting on his chin. “You can have half.”

Peter gave him a smug smile. “I’m keeping you to that.” 

“It’s nothing new. You steal my food all the time anyway.” Harry pulled away his hand to wave a finger at Peter. “You and your super metabolism are going to eat me out of all of my money.” He tried to frown but the ends of his lips turned up. Harry knew he could never be anything but sincere to Peter. 

A woman from the nearby table walked up to them, popping their peaceful little bubble. “You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “And why is that ma’am?” He threw a look at Peter, one that clearly said,  _ let me deal with this crazy lady _ . Peter just nodded and leaned back, excited to watch the show.

“Both of you come here and you blatantly invade with your unnaturalness, sitting there and holding hands. It’s preposterous how you people think it’s ok to be with someone of your own gender. How dare you influence the poor children here, lead them towards your devilish ways? It’s disgusting how little regard you have for those here. And what for your future soulmates? Those poor girls who got saddled with demons with no sense of propriety.” Her tone slowly raised in volume and her face was flushed. Peter noticed some families around them turn their heads. Internally he grimaced at the audience. Honestly, the woman didn’t even bother him anymore. In their almost 18 years, Peter had seen a lot of homophobia targeted at himself and Harry, and he was too used to it to be mad anymore. Harry would rip her a new one anyway, and it would be done.

Harry just sat calmly, letting the woman yell into his face. The moment she finished he responded in a calm voice. “I find nothing unnatural about loving who I love. As for the children, I’m happy to show them that it’s ok to be themselves and that they shouldn’t let  _ rude _ ladies like you tell them who they should or should not be. I will not yell at you. I will not tell you to fuck off, because I am a nice person who happens to care about my public image. Something you clearly don’t care about, considering how you embarrassed yourself in front of all of these lovely people here.” The woman looked around, suddenly aware of their audience. “As for my “future soulmate”, you need not worry.” Harry grabbed Peter’s hand, pulling up both of their sleeves to reveal the matching soulmarks. “I’m sure my soulmate will be perfectly happy with me and all of my demonic ways.” He flashed a smile at Peter at the last line, and Peter stifled a laugh. One of the other teens around them began slowly clapping, and soon the rest of the cafe joined in, the employees included. 

The woman’s face was now redder than a tomato. She huffed and marched away, barely sparing a glance at them. Courtesy of Peter’s super hearing, he could hear her muttering curses at them as she grabbed her bag and left. The moment she was out of sight, he let a grin show on his face. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “My hero.” Peter heard someone wolf whistle in the background and smiled as he pulled away.

“I had to protect your honor. A demon, honestly?” Harry scoffed at the idea. “I’m the only one allowed to call you demonic and that’s only when you bother me.”

Peter raised his hands in surrender. “You’ll hear no objections from me about calling yourself a demon.”

Harry fixed him with a deadpan expression. “Don’t make me regret standing up for you.”

Peter just gave him a wide smile. “You love me.”

“Yeah I do.” Harry relaxed back into his seat as the server brought their meals and they both dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A woman comes up to their table and rants at them about dating after the line "Peter just nodded and leaned back, excited to watch the show." References to her rant continue throughout the rest of the chapter.


	3. Chapter One

It was a weekly routine at this point. With the two of them so busy during the school year with college classes and internships, a designated day for dates had been set. Neither Peter nor Harry would ever schedule something that could interfere with it. Each week would bring them to a different restaurant, although they did repeat places they really liked. It was time that they could spend together, uninterrupted by the rest of the world, which meant it was Peter’s favorite time of the week. Although, he had a good feeling that it was also Harry’s favorite part of the week if his smiles and unabashed laughter meant anything. 

Peter spotted Harry approachingーfor once, Peter was earlier than Harryーand his smile quickly matched Harry’s. At multiple points in his life, he has had strangers tell him that it wasn’t good to be so in love, but looking at his favorite person in the world approaching him with a smile full of joy and love in his eyes, Peter liked to think: they were wrong. There was nothing wrong with it. His heart loved and he was content. There wasn’t anything better than that feeling. Nothing better than the feeling of Harry’s hand slipping into his own for a brief squeeze before opening the door for Peter to enter first because Harry loved doing stuff like that. Tiny acts to show appreciation. To show his love with words that were usually whispered into Peter’s ear during hugs, during cuddles. 

Their waitress smiled at them and led them to a small table near the window, handing them their menus. Harry glanced around, taking in the colorful artwork on the walls, the soft look Peter knew he was giving him. “What?”

“Just admiring the view.”

“You sap.” Harry’s light blush revealed his true feelings about Peter’s words. From there, they dissolved into their normal banter, purposefully avoiding most discussions about anything negative. Shortly after they received their food, Peter felt someone staring at them. His spidey sense wasn’t being set off, so it probably wasn’t a villain. Nevertheless, Harry raised an eyebrow at him over his soup (french onion soup, one of his favorite meals). 

Peter hesitated, “It’s probably nothing.”

“Is it your sense?” Harry didn’t brush it off, instead, setting his spoon down and taking a subtle look around. 

Peter shook his head. It was, but it wasn’t. Someone was definitely watching them, but they weren’t a threat. Harry made eye contact with him and flicked his eyes to the right and Peter glanced over there to see their waitress and another waiter watching them. They noticed him glancing and looked away. They probably weren’t looking at Peter, he reasoned with himself. Harry’s incredibly attractive and it wouldn’t be the first time someone noticed whilst they were out. There wasn’t any reason to worry. 

Harry gave him a skeptical look when Peter shook his head slightly, but nodded and tapped his foot against Peter’s leg. It brought Peter’s attention back to Harry, which was the goal. “So, I was working on-”

Peter had almost forgotten about the staring up until their bill was placed on their table with a sheepish smile. “Whenever you’re ready,” she nodded to the receipt. “And, uh, sorry about earlier. With the staring I mean. My coworker was asking me if you both were close friends or togetherーI think he wanted to know if either of you were single, to be honest.”

“Oh,” Peter smiled, thankful that it had ended up being nothing serious, “we’re soulmates.”

Harry grinned as he always did when he was reminded they were soulmates and grabbed Peter’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze, as the waitress looked as if they hung the moon. “Oh my god, I knew it! You guys are so cute together, congratulations!”

With another smile and a bounce in her step, she made her way back to her coworker. As Harry pulled out his wallet to cover dinner (Peter would cover dessert), he overheard their waitress telling her coworker that he owed her $10. 

“They bet on us,” Peter informed Harry. 

“Of course. Now, where are we going for dessert?”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation in the end notes.

Peter breathed in the spring air, the morning a fresh start to a new day. It had rained last night and Peter had ended his patrol sopping wet and a bit like a grumpy cat, as Harry had described him when he flopped onto the bed with a groan. Thankfully, he hadn’t gotten injured, but the chilly rain had seeped into his bones and it took their shared weighted blanket and Harry’s natural warmth to thaw him out. 

Now, as he walked onto campus, he wished Harry was next to him to hold his freezing hand. If Peter hadn’t mutated, he wouldn’t have been this cold. But alas, his spider-like qualities set out to annoy him with his lack of ability to thermoregulate. 

He made his way towards his mid-morning Chemistry lecture, timing it so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the crowds between courses. Harry had an earlier lecture today, but they’d be able to see each other briefly before their classes started. Stopping outside Harry’s lecture hall, he leaned against the wall and people watched. The class was to end in about two minutes, so a few people were lingering for the next class in the room. 

“Why do you always wait here?” Peter overheard someone ask, he glanced to make sure they weren’t talking to him. They weren’t.

“There’s this cute guy in the class before mine,” the other person responded, “I’m working up the nerve to ask him about soulmates.”

Now, that caught Peter’s attention. Harry was attractive and currently in class. It wouldn’t be the first time that someone assumed that one of them hadn’t found their soulmates yet. 

The class ended and a flood of tired looking students walked out. Peter once again thanked himself for not signing up for an 8 AM lecture. Harry had, but Harry was a morning person and enjoyed having them. It took a moment after the initial rushーhe liked to chat with his professors brieflyーbut Harry exited, looking phenomenal as always. Peter had slept through Harry’s alarm this morning, so this was the first time he had seen his soulmate today. Dressed in smart casual attire, Harry looked like he should be a model stepping off the runway rather than a last year university student stepping out of an 8 AM lecture. 

“Hey,” Harry smiled as he approached him. Peter tried to ignore the frantic whispers from the people he overheard earlier. 

“How was class?”

“It was good! Dr. Green mentioned a museum at the endー” Harry cut himself off with a “Merde!” and turned back into the room. “Forgot something, give me a second.”

“Hey!”

Peter turned, seeing the person who had mentioned the cute guy looking at him. “Yeah?”

“That guy,” Stranger One suddenly lost all their confidence and ducked their head. “Do you know him?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, he had just  _ talked _ to Harry with a familiarity above strangers but indulged them anyway. “Yeah, I know him.”

“Do you-” But they abruptly stopped talking as Harry appeared in the doorway again, brandishing a piece of paper proudly.

“Got it!” Harry’s smile lit up the room. “I asked Dr. Green to write down the name of the curator since she knew them personally.”

Peter was about to respond, but someone beat him to it. “Hi, Harry was it?”

Harry turned, surprised that someone was talking to him, and knew his name, but his features smoothed over into a friendly mask. Peter knew that he didn’t necessarily like talking to random people without preparation, but you would never know that unless you actually knew him. “Yes?”

Stranger Two patted Stranger One on the shoulder and ventured into the lecture hall. Stranger One wrung their hands together, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Peter wasn’t a jealous person, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed right now. They both had such busy schedules, as Harry prepped to take over Oscorp and Peter’s research took up most of his time, and this was one of their spare moments they could enjoy each other’s company, but here was this person, asking Harry out right in front of him. 

Harry’s face morphed into shock briefly, his hand stuttering to a stop from where it had been messing around with his fidget cube. It took him a moment too long to respond and Stranger One’s face was falling with the rejection already. 

Peter stepped up beside Harry, grabbing the strawberry blond’s free hand and smoothing his thumb over the top. “Sorry, we’re soulmates.”

“Oh!” Their tone was apologetic, but their face was still saddened. “Oh, I’m so sorry! You both are so cute together...uh,” with a frantic look into the lecture hall, they began to walk in. Peter heard Stranger Two ask them how it went as they went out of sight. 

“I could have answered,” Harry pouted and Peter pressed a kiss to his cheek, watching it bloom with a blush. 

“I know,” Peter confirmed. “I’ll let you say it next time, okay?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded, as they began to walk out of the building hand in hand. “Wait, next time?!”

“You can’t deny that this doesn’t happen often.” Peter’s hand was warming up nicely and the idle clicks from Harry’s fidget cube was a welcomed sound to focus on among the growing noise from all of the students wandering about. 

“I-” Harry paused, his brows furrowing as he thought. “Okay, yeah. I’ll give you that one.”

“For dinner tonight, can we do Thai?” 

Harry hummed, “Yeah, but only if we can watch a movie I pick.”

“As long as it isn’t Ratatouille.”

“Hey! That’s a good movie and you know it.”

Peter didn’t dignify that with a response, instead opting to hip check Harry slightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Merde- Shit


	5. Chapter Five

Harry stood behind the curtain, waiting for the statement from his head of PR announcing him onto the stage. Beside him, Peter was tapping his foot lightly on the floor. His head was tilted down, but Harry knew he had the look he always had on his face when listening for something. Harry felt sympathy. He didn't enjoy the spotlight either, but he had far longer to get used to it. He had rather unceremoniously dumped the Head of R&D position onto Peter the moment they got out of college. The previous holder of the position had conveniently retired only a month prior. He smirked at the memory of the coincidence. 

Peter had, of course, attempted to turn down the position, saying he didn't want favoritism. It was only after several arguments (and several more kisses) that Harry had convinced him that he more than deserved it. Plus, didn't he deserve to have someone manageable on his core council? Peter had laughed at the puppy dog eyes that accompanied the last point, but it had won him over nonetheless.

And now they were standing backstage for their first press conference in their new position. While the official reason was for Harry to talk to the public for the first time since assuming the CEO position full time after college, introducing the new Head of R&D would also play a big role in the conference. 

All that said, it was Peter’s first real press conference, and Harry could feel the other boy’s nerves from where he was standing. He grabbed hold of Peter’s hand, gently rubbing circles on the back of the brunette's hand, right at the base of his thumb. Peter's head jerked up to look at him, his confusion quickly giving way to a grateful smile. He looked down at their hands, grinning at the fain flecks of paint still on Harry’s hand. 

Harry shrugged sheepishly. He had tried plenty hard to wash it off, but at some point he made the conscious decision that not making his skin raw was more important. Peter seemed to get the point, because he gave Harry a fond look, all the while shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

Somewhere during their silent conversation, the Head of PR had introduced them both onto the stage. Peter gave him a startled look as Harry pulled away his hand. Harry just gestured towards the stage before fixing his face into a more press appropriate expression. Then he strode onto the stage, putting all of his effort into not looking back towards Peter. 

Harry got up in front of the podium while Peter settled into the chair beside him. "Good afternoon all, I'm glad to see you all here. We are pleased to announce our new Head of R&D, Peter Parker." Harry gestured at Peter, who slowly stood up, giving a nervous smile and short wave at the crowd. The cameras began to go off and Harry watched Peter wince at the sudden increase in input. It took all of Harry’s self-control not to call everyone off and drag Peter back home into their dark, quiet bedroom. "Calm down everyone, you can ask your questions later. Let me just say, I am excited to finally settle into my position full time. I am looking forward to seeing everything Oscorp can achieve in the future and I hope we can do some real good here." Harry continued his speech, outlining some of Oscorp's future plans and changes. The moment he stopped talking the volume soared once again as the reporters all clamored over one another, their questions at hand. 

It had all been easy for the most part. Harry answered any questions about Oscorp's direction simply and honestly, while Peter answered any questions about his position and what his goals were for development. Harry watched, a proud look growing on his face, as Peter became more comfortable on the stage. He was still a nervous wreck with his fidgeting hands and constant glances towards Harry for reassurance, but he answered all of the questions politely and showed that he knew what was going on, which was more than Harry could expect of him for his first time in front of the press. 

Of course, Harry had internally declared the press conference a success a little too soon, because when would things ever go the way they were supposed to? A reporter from the Daily Bugle stepped forward to ask a question. Harry braced himself, knowing the paper's reputation and penchant for out of place questions. "Mr. Osborn, what is the reason which Mr. Parker received such a high position so early in his career. Do you have any personal connections?"

Peter threw him a slightly panicked look and Harry internally groaned. He flashed a smile towards the camera and responded, "whatever personal relationship Mr. Parker and I may have, it does not change the fact that the man beside me is one of the most capable men I have met and his ability to create and innovate is unlike most I have seen. I firmly believe his presence here will be a big support for Oscorp as it sets off in its new direction."

The reporter wouldn't leave it be. "Personal relationship?"

This time Harry did outwardly sigh. Of course the Daily Bugle would end up getting him to break face. It was a somewhat open secret that Harry had a male soulmate, one that looked remarkably like Peter. He had never come out and said it, but neither of them ever tried to hide it. They had both clearly admitted the fact over the years, sometimes to rather large crowds, but still, the masses never got an official confirmation. Now it seemed this reporter was looking for one. 

He took a deep breath, looking over at Peter for permission for his next statement. Peter gave him a firm nod and a gentle smile and Harry felt confidence bloom in his chest. "Yes, personal connection. Mr. Parker and I are soulmates." The cameras began flashing at a higher intensity and Harry leaned over to grab Peter’s hand. The gesture would not go unnoticed by the press but Harry’s first concern was always keeping Peter safe, and the cameras went directly against that. He rubbed circles onto his hand again, keeping his eyes trained on the crowd. "I have been lucky to know Mr. Parker for almost my entire life and I can sincerely tell you that he deserves this position. He will bring knowledge and a fresh perspective to the position that the company sorely needs. I can only credit our personal connection for bringing his unique brand of genius to my attention." Harry glanced to his side to see a blush growing on Peter’s face. He felt the sudden need to kiss him until his blush faded, to shower him with affection until the compliments no longer left such a reaction. 

The crowd clamored for their attention but Harry raised a hand and told them to calm down. "That will be all for now, thank you." The noise continued to rise and Harry, still holding Peter’s hand, led them both off stage. As he left, his Head of PR gave him a slightly irritated look but Harry could do nothing more than shrug sheepishly as they both got into the elevator and headed up to the penthouse. 

Harry helped Peter through the slowly rising panic and sensory overload and the two of them soon fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms. The next morning, a quick glance at his phone had Harry seeing the headline,  _ Romance at Oscorp Tower: See the Cutest New Couple in Science.  _ Underneath he saw a picture of the two of them holding hands, Peter giving him a look of thankfulness and love. Harry smiled, setting aside his phone and falling back asleep, safe and comfortable with Peter by his side. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation provided in end notes.

New York City was where Peter lived, but his home was wherever Harry Osborn was. There was no place he would rather be. No where he felt safer than with Harry by his side, ready to take on the world together. They didn’t need words. They never needed words. It was a quirk of an eyebrow, a tap on the back of the hand. It was legs pressed together. It was heads on shoulders. 

It was perfect. 

Peter heard the soft pattering of rain a moment before the sky opened up with a downpour. The rain sounded different on the cabin roof than it did in the heart of the city. 

They had both needed an escape from the stress of their jobs, just for a weekend. Peter was hesitant to leave the state, leave Queens unattended for too long, so Harry had rented them a small cabin in upstate New York. Far enough from the city to provide the space they both needed, but close enough that they could get back easily. Eventually, they’d venture to Europe for multiple months of traveling, but for now, they were both happy to enjoy their miniature vacation north. 

Harry hip-checked Peter with a smile, flicking the faucet off. They had been washing dishes from their brunch with soft music playing from the radio, content in their near silence. “Pluie!” Harry grinned, grabbing the tea towel to dry his hands. Peter actually knew that word at this point, after years of Harry’s exclamations every time it began to rain. 

A moment later, the screen door of the cabin fell shut as their hands slotted together perfectly. Harry looked out into the trees in awe, his eyes bright with pure, unadulterated joy. 

Harry lifted the weight of being CEO with ease, but it had been so long since Peter had been able to see every ounce of tension release from his shoulders as the rain continued to provide a melody to the symphony that was Harry Osborn. 

Peter smiled softly, tapping his thumb lightly on top of Harry’s hand.  _ Follow me? _

Harry’s thumb tapped back.  _ Anywhere. _

With that, he stepped out from under the awning, pulling Harry along with him. Instantly, his sweatshirt was drenched, but he felt light enough that he could drift alongside the clouds in the sky. Harry’s delighted laugh was music to his ears. 

The grass was slick under his feet and Harry barely caught him before he crashed into the ground. He responded with a bashful smile, leading Harry to the edge of the clearing. 

If he focused, he could hear the radio continuing to croon softly from inside the cabin, but Peter tuned into listening to Harry’s heartbeat, a steady beat to accompany the rain’s rhythm against the grass. They turned to face each other, the trees whispering the secrets of the wind above them. 

He held up their clasped hands and spun clumsily beneath them. Harry’s eyes scrunched together with the size of his smile, and when Peter kept their hands raised, lifting an eyebrow at Harry. He spun easily, the years of forced dance classes making their way to the surface. It’s been years since Harry had taken a class, but his movement was as fluid as the small creek they had discovered in their forest exploration yesterday. 

Harry took his hand out of Peter’s, the warmth lingering as the strawberry blond wrapped his arms over Peter’s shoulders and pressed his forehead against Peter’s. Peter had always loved their height difference, with him standing barely an inch taller than Harry, for this exact reason. He watched as raindrops caught on Harry’s long eyelashes before continuing their trail down his cheeks. 

Dancing was a common occurrence for them. Countless galas, where the host excitedly greeted the  _ Cutest Couple in Science _ and thanked them for coming, where the continuous flashes of photographers interrupted their waltzes. School dances, where Harry was one of the few in the room who actually knew how to dance properly and they stood out amongst a room full of music that was too loud. Here, with the rain providing the perfect soundtrack to their perfect movie moment, they didn’t dance. Foreheads pressed together, hands warm behind his neck with his own hands resting on Harry’s waist, they swayed. 

Here, they didn’t need to  _ tell _ anyone. 

They already knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pluie- Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me (LilacsandLilies) on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4 or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691  
> 


End file.
